Stories of Love
by Rockin-Actress27
Summary: James & Lily: Lily realizes she is in love with the Potter boy she always despised. Ron & Hermione: A midnight broom ride for the lovely couple after a long day with the kids. Harry & Ginny: A day at the Potter household.
1. James and Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. His world belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

I watch James cross the lawn after commencement, and realize the outstanding and startling truth.  
_I'm in love with him.  
__I, Lily Evans, am deeply and passionately in love with James Potter.  
_I fight the sudden urge to yell this to him in front of half the school. I turn to my parents.  
"I think I'm going to stay the night, instead of going home today. Is that ok?" My mum smiled.  
"Of course, Lily." She hugged me. "I am so proud of you." She whispered, the tears returning.  
"Thanks, Mum." I said, choking on my words. I hug my dad again, and then I rush towards the castle.  
_How is he going to take this, especially after last week?  
_I grimaced, remembering our fight. He had poured out his soul to me, and told me everything he had ever felt towards me. I had handled it fairly well, until he ended his speech with words I didn't want to hear.  
"I love you. I love you more than I ever thought imaginable, and more than words can describe."  
I hadn't expected love.  
It was too fast and too much for me. I told him he was acting naïve, stupid, and impulsive.  
I told him that I could never see him as anything but a friend.  
I think that broke his heart the most.  
After my rant, all he did was look at his hands and say, "If that's how you feel."  
We haven't spoken since, and each day my heart breaks more.  
I cried myself to sleep last night, thinking how we are graduating today, and I could never see James again.  
When I watched him shake Dumbledore's hand at the end of commencement, and hug the Marauders, I realized that I couldn't live without him.  
Now, I had to face my fears and open myself completely to James. Let him know that I was scared before, but now, all I was scared of was losing him.

* * *

_Dear James,_

_Meet me outside the castle tonight, at midnight. _

_-Lily_

That's all I was able to write, with my hands shaking as bad as they were. I gave it to Sirius, who smirked and promised me that Prongs would get it.  
For the next six hours, I packed and paced in the empty girl's dormitory. The Marauders and myself were the only graduates who stayed the night after commencement. None of us are quite ready to say goodbye to Hogwarts just yet.  
I didn't want to go down to the common room, in case James was down there. I tried to read, but my mind was too far away and I ended up slamming the book shut after only a page.

Finally, quarter to midnight rolled around. I climbed down the stairs, and saw that Remus was sitting in front of the fire, and he was the only one in the room.  
"Did James-"  
"He's waiting for you." He cut me off, looking up from the book he was reading. He smiled. "I've never seen him more nervous." I smiled weakly. Remus stood up and crossed the room.  
"He's not going to turn and run, Lily. His feelings are still the same. You have no reason to be nervous." I held back tears, as we hugged.  
"Thank you, Remus. For everything."  
"You're welcome." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and quickly left the common room.

I wasn't worried about getting yelled at for being out, since I was technically not a student anymore. I even walked past Professor McGonagall, who just smiled at me.  
Walking outside, I noticed a thunderstorm rolling in. I looked around the entrance, but I didn't see James anywhere. I walked out, and the rain began pouring. I couldn't help but stand and let the rainfall on me. It felt relaxing and warm, and I could feel my stress melting away with each raindrop.  
I was so wrapped up in the beautiful storm that I didn't even notice James walk over, until he placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in fright, and turned around. Right away, his beautiful hazel eyes caught and held me.  
"Hi." I said shyly. He smiled back, hesitantly. His eyes weren't bursting with life like they normally did, and a fresh wave of guilt washed over me.  
I took a deep breath, and looked straight into his eyes, hoping he would believe me.  
"James, I want to apologize. I overreacted last week, and you didn't deserve any of the cruel things I said to you. The truth is, I was scared. I was scared of opening myself up to you. I haven't opened myself up to anyone since Severus. But then this year… something changed, between you and me. I tried to deny my feelings, but I had to eventually give up, because it was too painful. And then you told me all those beautiful things last week, and I couldn't handle it. All my fears and insecurities came rushing back, and I didn't want to confront them." At this point, tears were mixing with the raindrops running down my face. James' eyes were locked with mine, but I couldn't read them.  
"But, I confronted them last night and today. I realized that if I continue to let my fears and insecurities run my life, I wouldn't have a life, because you won't be in it. And I can't bear the thought of you not in my life. I cried myself to sleep last night, because it hurt so much to think that I might never see you again after commencement today. And then today…" I broke eye contact with him as I choked back more tears. When I was able to compose myself, I looked up and was surprised to see that James' eyes had tears in them too.  
"Today, I realized that I love you, and that I have loved you for a long time. I was just too scared to admit it. "  
That was all James needed to hear. He took one step in order to fill the space between us. He cupped my face, and looked down into my eyes. Tears were flowing from his own eyes as he gently pressed his warm, moist lips on mine. I grabbed the front of his soaked shirt and pulled him even closer to me. As our kiss intensified, the heaven's let loose with a spectacle show of thunder and lightning. My own heart was letting off fireworks in my chest, as the pain of guilt and fear of commitment melted away.  
He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine.  
"I love you, Lily Evans. More than life itself." I smiled, as my hand traveled up his toned chest, and his neck until I felt his wet hair between my fingertips. I pulled his lips down to mine, as another round of lightning and thunder shook the sky.

* * *

**1) Rated T for later chapters ;)**

**2) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**3) Oh, and this short story was inspired by "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift! :)**


	2. Ron and Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. His world belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

"Hermione." Ron gently shook his sleeping wife. "Hermione, you have to see this." She rolled over, eyes half open.  
"Ronald, I swear if you don't let me sleep, I will strangle you."  
"Hermione, look out the window!" He said urgently. She groaned, but slowly climbed out of their bed. She shuffled her way around the bed, and over to the window where Ron was gazing out in wonder.  
Hermione couldn't help but gasp when she looked out. The night sky was clear, and every single star was out on display.  
"I haven't seen a night sky like this in years." Hermione whispered. They stared in awe at the sight before them for a few minutes.  
"I have an idea." Ron proclaimed. He walked to their closet, pulled jeans on over his boxers and grabbed a shirt and jacket.  
"We're going on a broom ride." He said, a glint in his eye.  
"A what?" Hermione asked.  
"A broom ride. C'mon, get your jacket."  
"Ron! We can't leave Rose and Hugo alone! What if Hugo wakes up and needs a bottle?"  
"He woke up an hour ago, he won't need another one for at least two hours. We won't be gone that long. Please, Hermione! When was the last time we went on a broom ride?" He pleaded with her. She sighed, and looked out the window again at the beautiful sky.  
"Fine, but it can't be for long." Ron grinned, and grabbed his wife of five years and gave her a deep kiss. She pulled away when Ron started to lift up her shirt.  
"I thought you wanted to go for a broom ride." She said flirtatiously.  
"Well… maybe I'm having second thoughts." He said, toying with the drawstrings on her pants.  
"Too bad." She said, giving him a quick kiss and grabbing her jacket. "Grab the broom. I'll check on the kids." Hermione left their bedroom as Ron chuckled.  
Hermione walked into the next door down the hall. Their daughter Rose was sleeping in her "big girl bed". She leaned against the doorframe, watching her beautiful red-haired daughter sleep. She could spend hours watching her children, and never get bored. Remembering she needed to check on Hugo, she quietly left. Ron joined her in the hallway, carrying the broom.  
"She's sound asleep." Hermione whispered. In the next room, their 6-month old son, Hugo, was sleeping soundly in his crib.  
"Let's go, before he wakes up." Whispered Ron. Hermione nodded, still hesitant to leave. Ron held her hand, and gently pulled her down the hall and outside.  
Ron and Hermione stared at the sky for a few moments, awestruck, before they climbed on Ron's broom. Hermione sat in front of Ron, with his arms wrapped around her, holding on to the broom. Hermione leaned back and rested her head on Ron's chest, feeling more comfortable than she had felt on their queen-sized bed. Ron pushed off from the ground, and they soared up into the night sky. Ron didn't stop ascending until the houses below looked like dollhouses.  
"I don't even remember the last time I was on a broom." Hermione said, as Ron flew them around.  
"It was before Rose was born."  
Hermione giggled. "I think it was the night of Harry's 25th birthday…" Hermione said, looking up at her husband. Ron chuckled, remembering all too well that infamous night.

_Ron stumbled out of Harry and Ginny's house.  
_"_Ronald Bilius Weasley, get your arse over here!" Hermione came running out after him.  
_"_No!" He yelled, sounding like a two year old. Ginny walked out after them, making sure they didn't kill each other.  
_"_We're going home, now!" Hermione ordered.  
_"_Don't tell me what to do, Hermione." Ron said, stopping in the middle of the lawn. He looked around him, drunk out of his mind. Hermione turned around to face Ginny.  
_"_Please tell Harry that we're sorry to leave so soon." Ginny sighed.  
_"_I will." Hermione hugged her best friend.  
_"_Congratulations, Ginny. I am so happy for you and Harry." Ginny could hear the twinge of jealousy in Hermione's voice.  
_"_Thanks, Hermione. Make sure he get's home safely." She said.  
_"_We're flying back. I don't think even side appartion is a good idea with how bad Ron is." Ginny nodded.  
_"_Good idea. My broom is in the shed, feel free to use it."  
_"_Thanks. And I can watch James tomorrow, so you can go to your doctor's appointment." Hermione hugged Ginny again, and then marched over to Ron, who was now sitting on the ground, staring into the empty Firewhiskey bottle.  
_"_Accio broom." Hermione said, pointing her wand at the shed across the yard. Ginny's broom came shooting out and landed with a soft thud on the ground next to her.  
_"_C'mon, Ronald. We're leaving." Hermione pulled him off the ground and onto the broom. Even though she wasn't a skilled flyer, Hermione was the one who flew them back home. By the time they landed, Ron had puked twice, but he was in less of a drunken stupor.  
_"_We need to talk about this." Hermione demanded when they entered their kitchen.  
_"_No, we don't. Let's go to bed." Ron said, tiredly.  
_"_Ron!" Hermione screamed. Ron whipped around.  
_"_What!"  
_"_You can't keep ignoring me!"  
_"_I'm not!"  
_"_Yes, you are! When Harry told you that Ginny was pregnant again, you made a fucking idiot of yourself in front of all our friends and family! When I tried to ask you what was wrong, you told me to piss off! IN FRONT OF YOUR OWN MOTHER. So, I demand that you tell me what the hell is going on."  
_"_I'm jealous, alright! Ginny and Harry have James, and now they're pregnant again! I just want that for us too."  
"__What?" Ron looked at her, his blue eyes wide.  
_"_I want to start having kids, Hermione. I know you said you wanted to wait another year or two... but I don't want to wait anymore. I want a little Hermione running around this place. And maybe a little Ron too..." Hermione was silent as she took this all in.  
_"_That might be the sweetest thing you have ever said." She finally mumbled. Ron looked at her like she was crazy. Hermione took two giant steps, until she was right in front of her husband. She pulled him off the table, and stood on her tiptoes in order to give him a kiss.  
_"_Let's go for a broom ride." Ron suggested, pulling away.  
_"_We just did…"  
_"_But I want to take you somewhere special."  
_"_What? Where?" Ron gave her a cheeky grin.  
_"_Just trust me."_

"I still can't believe you took me to that meadow." Hermione laughed.  
"Well, it was somewhere special!"  
"Yea, because that's where Rose was conceived!" Ron snorted.  
"She could have been conceived at Hogsmeade too… we did go there the week after for that mini-vacation."  
"I like to think it was the meadow. And, at least you aren't wasted this time." Hermione joked.  
"I don't think I've been that drunk since that night…"  
"What about your birthday last year?" Ron cringed.  
"I am trying to erase that birthday from my memory." Hermione laughed.  
For the next half hour, Ron flew them over the countryside surrounding Brighton. After awhile though, Hermione fell asleep. Ron watched her sleep, more in awe at her beauty than the stars filling the night sky. He tightened his hold on her, as they descended into their backyard.  
"Hermione, we're home." He mumbled into her ear. She mumbled something in her sleep, but didn't wake. Ron gently sent the broom down on the lawn, and then picked Hermione up. Leaving the broom in the yard, he carried her in the house and to their room. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too. Thank you for the broom ride." Hermione said groggily. Ron chuckled.  
"Anytime, love."

* * *

**1) I had a difficult time writing this one. I wanted to do so much with it, because of my enormous love for Ron and Hermione! But, I'm just trying to keep these short and sweet. :)**

**2) This short story was inspired by "Fly With Me" by the Jonas Brothers! (Get it, fly with me? A broom ride? :P)**


	3. Harry and Ginny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. His world belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.

* * *

**

**6:30 AM**  
"Harry, if you don't turn the blasted light off, I am going to curse you into tomorrow." Ginny mumbled into her pillow.  
"I can't find my damn cloak. Have you seen it?"  
"I think James was using it as the door for his fort yesterday. Look in the living room." Harry ran out of the room, without shutting the light off. Ginny groaned.  
"Harry James Potter…" she gritted through her teeth, as she got out of bed and shut the light off. Five minutes later Harry came bursting into the room.  
"That little bugger spilled grape juice on my papers!" Ginny rolled over.  
"Use that one thing my Mum sent over last week."  
"What thing?"  
"The mess remover thing. It's in the kitchen." Harry ran out of the room, again leaving the light on. Ginny stomped her way over to the light switch and back, muttering curses under her breath. Just as she was about to drift back to sleep, the lights came glaring on again. She whipped around, and was just about to yell at Harry when she saw Lily standing in the doorway, holding her stuffed owl.  
"Mummy, I had a scary dream." Her chubby face was tear-stained.  
"Oh, love. Come here." Ginny opened her arms and Lily ran across the room and hopped on the bed. Ginny helped Lily get under the blankets and as Ginny stroked Lily's red hair, they both drifted off to sleep.

**9:15 AM  
**"James Sirius Potter, if you don't give your sister back her Sippy-cup, you are going to your room until lunch." Ginny said through gritted teeth. James frowned and threw the cup at Lily, narrowly missing her head.  
"James! That's it! To your room, now." Ginny snapped.  
"But, I gave it back to her!" He protested.  
"You threw it at her. Get moving." James ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. A few seconds later, Ginny heard his door slam. _I thought I had a few more years until the door-slamming stage_. She thought.  
"Mum, can we visit Nana and Papa Weasley today?" Albus asked, his mouth full of his breakfast.  
"First, don't talk with food in your mouth."  
"But Uncle Ron does all the time."  
"Yes, and Aunt Hermione yells at him all the time to stop. So, I'm telling you to stop. And second, yes. We are going to Nana and Papa's for dinner tonight. It's your Uncle Charlie's birthday." Albus and Lily cheered.  
"Does that mean Hugo and Rose are going to be there?" Albus asked.  
"Yes, dear. As well as all of your other cousins." Albus wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"Like Molly and Lucy?" Ginny had to stifle back a laugh. Her children's dislike for Percy's children was always a source of entertainment for her and Harry.  
"Yes, and you will be nice to them tonight. No more pranks on them."  
"Maybe if they were actually nice, and fun…"  
"Just play with the others. Don't worry about them."  
"Mummy, may I be excused? I want to go play with my dolls." Lily asked politely.  
"Yes, of course dear." Lily jumped out of her chair and ran to the family room.  
"May I go play outside?" asked Albus.  
"Yes, but no riding on the broomsticks. The Randall's are back from their vacation, and I don't want them to see you." Albus sighed.  
"Fine…"

**1:00 PM  
**"Hello? Anyone home?" Teddy Lupin's voice came from the family room. Ginny, sitting in the kitchen, called back,  
"In here, Teddy!" A second later, Teddy entered in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Ginny." His hair was spiked and orange today, but his face was the spitting image of his father at 17.  
"Teddy, good to see you!" She got up from her spot at the table to give him a hug. "How's your summer going so far?"  
"Great! Grandma and I just got back from our trip to Ireland, so I thought I would stop by and say hi."  
"You won't be at Charlie's birthday party tonight?"  
"I can't. I'm meeting up with some friends from school tonight."  
"I see. I'll call the kids down, they're playing a game upstairs."  
"And they haven't killed each other yet?" he said with a grin. Ginny laughed.  
"Albus, Lily, James! Ted's here!" She yelled up the stairs.  
"TEDDY!" Less than a minute later, yelling and jumping kids swarmed Teddy. When they finally calmed down, Teddy was able to hand out gifts to each of them. James and Albus both received Ireland pendants and figures of the Ireland Seeker that flew around. Lily was given a beautiful green cloak.  
"I know that green is your favorite color." He said, handing her the cloak.  
"Mummy, look! It's so pretty!" Lily squealed, twirling around in it. Ginny and Teddy laughed.

**7:35 PM  
**"I'm home!" Harry yelled, stepping out of the fireplace and into the family room. Ginny peeked her head around the corner, eyes narrowed.  
"You're late." She mouthed. Before Harry could reply, she was gone. He rubbed his temples and put his briefcase down on the couch.  
"Dad!" James ran into the room. "Look what Teddy got me!" He held up his Seeker figurine.  
"That's great, James. Are you ready to go to Nana and Papa's?" James rolled his eyes.  
"I've been ready to go for hours. It's Albus and Lily that aren't." He followed Harry into the kitchen, where Albus sat, arms crossed, in a chair at the table.  
"What's wrong, Al?" He pointed at Ginny, who was braiding Lily's hair at the counter. Ginny gave Harry one look that told him to not press the matter.  
"Go into the family room, boys. We'll be there in a minute." Ginny finished up Lily's hair and sent her into the family room too.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.  
"Not particularly." Ginny snapped.  
"Alright… are you ready to leave?"

"No, Harry. I'm not. Maybe if you had actually gotten back from work on time, I would be. But since you were late, again, I had to deal with Albus throwing a fit because I wouldn't let him bring his broomstick with him. And I had to deal with trying to get all of them washed up and dressed, by myself. James was running around, causing problems all day long, and Lily wouldn't let me comb and braid her hair until I threatened to take away the cloak Teddy gave her today!" Ginny had managed to keep her voice down during her rant, but that didn't make her tone any less threatening.  
"I'm sorry, but Kingsley needed to talk to me about security at Hogwarts, and I couldn't say no. I tried to get out as quickly as I could. Honestly." Ginny took a deep breath.  
"You could have at least told him that you had a family thing to get to. He would have understood."  
"If I want to get the promotion, I can't tell him no, especially when we're discussing important matters like Hogwarts security."  
"So, are you saying that if you get the promotion, you're going to be spending more time at the office than at home?"  
"It's very possible."  
"Well, that's just bloody fantastic now, isn't it?" Ginny stormed upstairs.  
"Why are you upset by this? Last week when I brought it up, you were thrilled!"  
"I didn't realize that your job would take priority over your family." Harry stopped in the doorway into their bedroom.  
"It wouldn't, Ginny! I can't believe you would think that!"  
"This is the second time this week you've been home late, and you haven't even been promoted yet."  
"I told you, I'm sorry. "  
"Tell the family that when we're 40 minutes late. We're going to get there, and they'll be halfway through dinner!"  
"What is the big deal if they are? Molly always makes plenty of food, we aren't going to starve."  
"That's not the point Harry!" Ginny yelled.  
"Then what is?" he yelled back.  
"I just told you! Have you not been listening to me? Your job is becoming more of a priority than your family!"  
"And I told you that it's not. The only reason I am trying to get the promotion is for my family!" Ginny snorted.  
"Fine. Just keeping telling yourself that."  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"Nothing, let's go." She tried to leave, but Harry was still standing in the doorway.  
"No, not until you tell me what you meant by that comment."  
"Harry, move." Harry ignored her. Ginny gave him a cold glare, and with a _pop,_ she was gone.  
"Dammit. " He muttered and walked downstairs.

**11:20 PM  
**"Daddy, are you and Mum going to get a divorce?" Albus asked, his green eyes serious.  
"Al, why would you think that?"  
"James said you are, because you had a fight." Harry sighed. _Leave it to James to terrify his brother.  
_"We are not going to get a divorce. I love your Mum very much. You, James, Lily and her are the best part of my life." Albus smiled.  
"I love you, Dad."  
"I love you too, Al." He kissed his son's forehead and left. Ginny was already in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. It had been a long night at Molly and Arthur's. James couldn't help but tell everyone at the party that Harry and Ginny had a row before they left. Nearly every adult at the party asked both of them during the night if everything was all right, leaving them both annoyed and uptight. Then, James, Albus, Fred and Hugo dumped an entire case of Butterbeer on Molly in what they all innocently called "an accident". When the Potter's got home, tempers were high. Ginny sent both the boys straight to bed, with warnings of a harsh punishment in the morning.  
It wasn't until they were both lying in bed with the lights off that Harry finally said something.  
"I'm not going to take the promotion, if they offer it to me." Ginny didn't say anything. "To be honest… I never wanted it. I'm fine with where I am… I don't think I'm cut out to be a leader in the office anyway. I only have 7 years under my belt anyway, I have plenty of time to get promoted when I'm older and when the kids are older." Ginny was silent for a few minutes after he stopped talking.  
"I'm glad you changed your mind. I've missed you these past couple of months… with work being as crazy as it is, I feel like we haven't spent any time together."  
"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I've missed you too." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

* * *

**1) Inspired by "If It's Love" by Train.**

**2) Sorry if this one doesn't have as much fluff as the other ones. I wanted to make each of the stories very different from each other, and let each of them show a different kind of love... I hope I succeeded. If not, I had fun writing them! :)**


End file.
